To Have You
by OneOverland
Summary: Hanya kisah lain tentang Fang dan BoBoiBoy... [FxBBB]
1. Chapter 1

A FangxBoBoiBoy fanfiction

Pair: FxBBB

BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios, if the show belongs to me there would be more FangBBB moments :^)

Note:  
This is my first story! I am a newbie, so, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan! I write this on my phone. I'm trying my best to not let any mistake pass my eyes, but I'm only human jadi mohon bantuannya! Gaya tulisanku aneh, aku emang anak kampung, sih. Banyak juga kesalahan dalam entah pengejaan, kata depan dan semacamnya sebab aku tak begitu suka pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.

Here's your story! Enjoy! ^^

1\. Of Basketball and Dihydrogen Monoxide

Namanya Fang. Seorang pemuda keturunan Chinese yang agaknya beruntung, dianugerahi wajah tampan dan otak yang tidak bisa disebut pas-pasan. Bila Kawan menilai dia sepintas, maka yang terbayang olehmu adalah masa depannya di sebuah laboratorium, berjas putih, mikroskoplah sahabatnya.

Atau jika Kawan punya imajinasi yang lebih ekstrim, mungkin kau membayangkan membunuh dia dengan memberi racun di lembar buku-buku yang tak pernah lepas dari jemarinya, lalu saat dia makan donat lobak merah kesukaannya, dengan jari berlumuran racun, kita akan menemukan mayatnya di perpustakaan. Atau mungkin kamu hanya ada sedikit kelainan jiwa saja. Hei, tak baik memikirkan yang jelek tentang orang lain, tahu tidak?

Tapi racun sesungguhnya bagi lelaki muda berambut biru gelap ini bukanlah seperti yang Kawan pikirkan itu. Racun ini lebih kejam dari idemu, karena racun ini seakan-akan membunuhnya perlahan, dan dia membiarkan hal itu. Sekuat jiwanya dia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan sakit di dadanya akibat racun itu. Jangan kau sebut dia bodoh karena ia berusaha tak peduli, lihatlah kacamata yang menempel dimukanya, dia cerdas bukan buatan! Racun ini memang, oh, sangat berbahaya, karena membikin kecanduan juga.

Racun bagi insan tampan satu kita ini, tak lain dan tak bukan, sudah di dendangkan banyak pedangdut, adalah cinta. Oh, peliknya~

Ya, memang cinta, Kawan. Racun baginya, sebab makin hari cintanya pada 'seseorang' ini semakin besar saja, tak tertahan, tidak terperi dan menyesakkan.

Bentuk pernyataan cinta Fang kepada 'seseorang' tadi sebenarnya jelas bagi orang lain-teman-teman mereka- tapi tidak bagi yang dituju, sebab walau tak terucap ia selalu ada bagi 'seseorang' ini. Dia pernah menawarkan diri mengajar 'seseorang' tersebut ilmu pasti tiada 'mungkin'; matematika, dan walau dianggap hanya sombong dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia hanya bicara diluar karakter dirinya dengan 'seseorang' itu, dari asli sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi pada 'seseorang' ini dia menjadi jahil dan banyak bicara. Jahil? Ya, dia juga senang melihat wajah marah 'seseorang' ini. Wajah merona 'seseorang' itu juga sering dicarinya, dengan memuji dia diam-diam. Apa pun dilakukannya, demi agar orang itu selalu melihatnya. Jelas sekali, bukan?  
Astaga, Kawan, hampir 4 tahun mereka sudah saling kenal! Keduanya 15 tahun sekarang, ya, ya, hitunglah sendiri sejak umur berapa mereka berjumpa. Tapi cintanya tak kunjung peka.

Mungkin kau mulai bertanya-tanya siapa si bodoh yang tidak peka itu, dan untuk apa Fang mengharapkan orang seperti dia? Mungkin kau juga sudah bosan membaca kata 'seseorang' yang kupakai menyamarkannya? Tidak? Apa peduliku, cerita tetap berlanjut. Sabarlah sedikit.

Salah sekali engkau mempertanyakan hal itu, Kawan, karena seseorang yang dicintai Fang setengah mati ini, memang menawan. Sungguhan, dia cerah menyejukkan bagaikan langit senja. Ceria, juga lembut dan baik hatinya. Malah, yang perlu kau tanyakan sebetulnya; sudah pantaskah Fang bagi dia? Sudah cukupkah usaha yang dilakukan Fang untuk mendapatkannya? Usaha = gaya x kecepatan, maka...- Oh, maaf.

Baik, mari kita kupas, eh, mari kita bahas cintanya Fang ini. Shall we begin?

Adalah seorang pemuda bernama BoBoiBoy, yang telah mencuri hatinya. Merampas seluruh bagian dirinya. Oh, kawan, kamu tak tahu betapa pusing Fang memikirkannya. Bermalam-malam tak tidur, hanya berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

BoBoiBoy mungkin tidak seperti Fang yang pandai dalam bidang matematika dan basket. Dia juga tidak tinggi, atau memiliki tubuh yang, oh, mendebarkan seperti subjek awal pada cerita ini, dia kurus, walau pipinya nampak chubby dengan wajah "baby face" dan beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Fang.

Pesona BoBoiBoy terletak di kebaikan hatinya. Oh, bisa saja Fang mendaftar semua keistimewaan BoBoiBoy -nanti akan ada di cerita, kembali kuucapkan, sabarlah-namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta, tapi ada yang mengganjal, yaitu:

BoBoiBoy itu keterlaluan polosnya.

Ah, bukan cuma itu, harga diri Fang terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung-bukan dengan tindakan-.

Maka jadi tak jelas bagi Fang, apa cinta Fang bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, sebab BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak menyadarinya... Atau belum.

Banyak hal terjadi diantara mereka, konyol dan sedih, layaknya kisah cinta pada umumnya.

Apakah mereka akan berakhir bersama? Kau mau tahu kisah mereka?

Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja dari bagaimana Fang jatuh cinta.

FXBBB

Sebuah pagi yang cerah, sinar matahari menghangatkan walau ia masih malu-malu bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan, bunyi kicauan burung yang menyejukkan jiwa siapapun yang cukup sentimental untuk menikmatinya, serta udara segar dengan khasnya bau tanah sehabis hujan -semalam- telah retak keheningannya akibat sebuah teriakan mengerikan dari pemuda bersuara tinggi -yang sepertinya suaranya tak kunjung berubah bahkan dalam masa pubertas tapi bisa dikenali itu suara lelaki- bernama BoBoiBoy. Begini teriaknya:

"FAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Sama sekali tak salah bila BoBoiBoy berteriak, pasalnya, sebuah bola basket terpental dan mengenai kepala malangnya. Padahal dia punya niat baik datang ke lapangan basket sekolah dihari libur. Dia duduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, sementara orang aneh yang main basket sendirian pagi-pagi itu segera berlari mendatanginya.

"BoBoiBoy! Aduh, sorry, aku tak lihat kau disitu!" kata orang aneh itu padanya. BoBoiBoy masih sibuk mengoceh dan mengomel, mengeluh sakitlah, bakal benjollah, inilah, itulah. Matanya berkaca-kaca pula!

"Oi, kubilang maaf!" ucap pemuda tinggi yang gila basket itu, dan mencubit pipi BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy menepis tangannya. "Fang jelek!" katanya sambil mendengus. Fang lalu berjongkok.

"Haha, kau kecil, sih, makanya kena bola. Main basket, 'dong, biar sepertiku." jawab Fang balas meledek dan tak tersinggung dengan ucapan BoBoiBoy. Semacam tak ada artinya baik besar atau kecil tekanan yang diberikan pada bidang. Tak pengaruh, lah.

"Heh, mana mau aku jadi sepertimu, dasar menyebalkan, hari libur main basket sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Lebih seru juga sepak bola!" bantah BoBoiBoy. "Lagipula, tak ada hubungannya aku kecil dan bola basket yang mengenai kepalaku olehmu, bodoh!" tambahnya. Fang tertawa kecil, "Lantas, kau datang ke lapangan basket ini 'ngapain? Mau ikut jadi bodoh juga?" BoBoiBoy terdiam, sepertinya putri dari cerita kita ini kelupaan sesuatu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya seakan-akan tadi ia tidak terkena bola basket.

BoBoiBoy menundukkan kepalanya, meraih tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam merah berbahan kain yang sudah merosot dari bahunya. "A-aku lihat kau selalu kesini tiap akhir minggu dan liburan, jadi hari ini aku mau menonton kau main," mulainya, "dan kubawakan kau minum, jika kau mau, tentu saja." kepalanya semakin dalam menunduk, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. 'Tahu darimana anak ini aku tak bawa minum?' batin Fang. Tapi dia menerima botol plastik itu dan meneguk air sekenanya. Sembari mengelap mulutnya, dia mengucapkan terimakasih.

BoBoiBoy mendongak dan tersenyum/asdfghjklmanisnya/.

"Sama-sama!"

Saat melihat senyum itu, seperti beberapa bagian dari Fang jadi retak. Kebaikan hati BoBoiBoy itu, perhatian khususnya untuk Fang, caranya tersenyum... Senyumnya... Semua sangat memesona.

"Fang?"

Hanya perlu beberapa detik senyuman dan sedikit kebaikan bagi Fang untuk jatuh cinta.

Padahal sudah saling kenal lama. Kenapa malah sekarang timbul ada rasa? Aduh...

"Faang? Apa kau akan main lagi tidak?"

Ah, ia harus segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hoi, kalau sudah tak main biar aku pulang, nih!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku main lagi kok." jawab Fang cepat. "Bagus, aku nonton dari sini, ya?" "Iya."

"Ngg... Fang?"

"Ya?"

"BOLANYA KULEMPAR, YA, HIAAAAATTT-" teriak BoBoiBoy yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dan sekuat tenaga melempar bola basket ke tengah lapangan. Fang kelabakan! Tapi akhirnya dia bangkit dan berlari juga mengejar bola itu, menangkapnya, mendribblenya kesana-kemari, meng-shootnya ke ring, begitu terus, dan dia bermain sedikit tidak karuan karena- "TERBAIKLAH KAU FANG!" -sorakkan BoBoiBoy.

'Oh, Tuhan, lenyapkanlah aku sekarang juga, perasaan ini terlalu menyenangkan dan menyiksa di saat yang sama...' kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Fang mengusaikan permainannya, sambil dia berjalan ke arah seseorang, yang baru saja membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

'Ayo, Fang, pikirkan sesuatu- ah, hausnya... Haus? Air? Minum? Oh!'

"Oi, BoBoiBoy!"

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang tiap aku main basket kau bertugas membelikan aku minum, ya!"

"Hah?!"

Dan di minggu selanjutnya BoBoiBoy muncul lagi di lapangan itu sambil membawa, kali ini, dua botol air mineral.

FIN or TBC?

Haaaaa, jadi ini adalah pengenalan(halah) plus awal! Mungkin nampak plotless, karena sejatinya ini pengen kubuat jadi semacam kumpulan cerita aja, tapi semoga tetap dapat menghibur! :)  
Membosankan, ya? Kuharap aku bisa meningkat jadi lebih baik lagi. Menulis ini, yaaaa, sekedar hobi kala senggang saja ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

To Have You

Pair:FangxBoBoiBoy

BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios

Thank you buat yang udah ngereview! Aku ga tau cara balasnya www Makasih juga buat yang ngasih tau Fangnya rada OOC, aku coba perbaiki lagi! :)  
Pokoknya, review korang semua terbaiklah!  
Yang kurang coba aku perbaiki disini, ya.

Here's your story, please, enjoy!

2\. Scadoxus Multiflorus

Oh, Kau lagi? Kelanjutan kisahkah? Ah, cerita mereka lebih mirip puzzle, kau tahu? Masih acak sehingga sulit juga untuk mengetahui, gambar seperti apakah jadinya nanti. Baik, baik, Kawan, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali! Oke, potongan selanjutnya.

Pelajaran Olahraga itu (seharusnya) menyenangkan. Iya, tidak, Kawan? Apalagi bila guru memberi jam bebas. Mungkin iya, ya, seandainya olahraga kegemaranmu banyak yang meminati. Kalau tidak, yah, apa boleh buat. Mungkin selera orang lain tidak setinggi seleramu. Setidaknya, begitu menurut Fang yang menggemari basket di tengah insan-insan penggila sepak bola.

Jadi, disinilah dia, terjebak di pinggir lapangan, duduk bertopang dagu dan menatap malas kearah anak-anak 'kampung' yang sedang serunya bermain bola. Ah, geram juga rasanya, kenapa manusia lebih berminat dengan olahraga yang membosankan nan brutal seperti itu. Apa bagusnya, sih, melihat banyak orang memperebutkan sebuah benda bulat hitam putih? Bagaimanapun, lebih bagus basket!

Pelajaran nomor satu yang bisa kamu ambil; merasa berbeda pendapat dari orang lain dalam olahraga membuatmu sombong dan gelap mata.

Fang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, sebab ia 'kan tidak mungkin bermain volley bersama para gadis di ujung sana. Bukan ia tidak bisa, tapi nanti mereka semua kalah olehnya dan itu akan -sangat- merusak reputasinya. Bisa-bisa ia dibilang tidak gentleman! Maka dia hanya bisa duduk diam di sana, sambil sedikit merutuki nasib. Coret bagian setelah koma itu. Sia-sia rasanya dia pemanasan tadi. Gurunya malah asyik jadi wasit.

Sementara di tengah lapangan, sungguh riuh. Bintangnya, tentu saja, adalah seseorang yang mengenakan topi aneh seperti kadal raksasa secara terbalik, bernama BoBoiBoy. Mari kubagi sedikit sudut pandang Fang ketika melihatnya;

Wajahnya begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Tangan terkepal, berlari-larian penuh daya hidup. Rambutnya yang agak basah karena keringat, melentik keluar dari topinya. Kulit bersihnya bercahaya terkena sinar mentari pagi. Dialah center of the solar system dari lapangan itu. Hanya karena dia saja Fang merasa bukan dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan itu, sedikit banyak, bukan masalah baginya.

Pelajaran nomor dua; jangan coba menyelaraskan ambisi dan cinta sebab ambisi, biar selogis apapun akan terkalahkan ketidak relevanan cinta, kecuali jika ambisimu adalah cinta, maka kamu memang sudah buta.

Padahal dulu Fang senang sekali jadi pusat perhatian, atau singkatnya populer. Dulu dia benci sekali dengan BoBoiBoy yang merebut perhatian semua orang, padahal dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Fang. Mereka sering berdebat soal hal remeh yang tidak penting. Ia tidak melihat dimana ke-istimewaan BoBoiBoy, paling tidak, untuk saat itu, belum.

Tapi pada akhirnya, karena sering berkelahi, sedikit banyak mereka menjadi akrab. Saling melempar hinaan bukan lagi untuk merendahkan satu sama lain. Cuma karena senang saja. Hal yang berhasil menyatukan mereka, adalah hasil campur tangan kawan-kawan yang suka 'memasangkan' mereka. Kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan siapa saja orang-orang yang sangat berjasa ini dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mari kembali pada cerita.

Fang tidak begitu yakin, tapi mungkin dia bisa melihat keistimewaan bocah itu sekarang. Toh, dia tak akan mengakuinya nyaring-nyaring. Jika kamu jeli, dan coba memahami sudut pandangku dan Fang, kamu pun bisa melihatnya. Dibalik kacamata berbingkai ungu itu, kedua mata Fang mulai mengikuti arah bola.

"Oper kesini, BoBoiBoy!" teriak sebuah suara di lapangan,

"Ambil!"

Eh, Fang, siapa sangka menonton sepak bola pun bisa jadi menarik? Karena ada BoBoiBoy, ya? *penulis dilempar bola basket*

BoBoiBoy itu jika di ibaratkan bunga, dia mirip Bunga Desember. Kau tahu, 'kan? Bunga yang mekarnya berdiameter besar, berwarna merah terang dan di ujung-ujung 'jarum'nya terdapat serbuk sari berwarna kuning yang bisa menempel di telapak tangan.

Kira-kira seperti itulah BoBoiBoy, warna merah cerah dari jarum-jarum itu mensubstitusikan dia yang penuh semangat dan cerah wajahnya. Serbuk di ujung jarum, semangat yang menular dan melekat. Jika kamu berikan bunga itu dengan beberapa bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pucat dan diikatkan dengan sebuah pita, kamu dapat meredakan kesedihan hati siapapun untuk sesaat. Melihatnya memberi pencerahan, sama hal melihat BoBoiBoy tertawa riang disana, sebab sebelumnya;

"BoBoiBoy!"

Bola melesat cepat, tangan bersarung tak sempat menangkapnya, benda bulat itu melesak masuk gawang "GOAL!"

Bersamaan dengan euforia mereka, wasit, eh, guru meniupkan peluit dan bel berbunyi tanda permainan sepak bola beserta jam olahraga sudah usai. Fang segera bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam. Sepersekian detik ia sempat tersenyum, sebelum kembali memasang topeng dinginnya.

"Oi, Fang, kau lihat tidak-" BoBoiBoy menengok ke pinggir lapangan, hanya menemukan bayangan Fang disitu sudah menghilang.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Berangkat dari sini, takdir mulai memutar nasib dan memainkan perasaan mereka.

FIN or TBC ?

Hore chapter 2 :'''D Aslinya kirain ga ada yg minat baca :'D Chapter ini pendekkan, ya. /ming/  
Eh, korang dah tengok teaser BBB The Movie? Terbaik, 'kan, 'kan, 'kan?

Oh, btw, aku masih kelas 8 lho, masih 13 tahun sekian bulan, jadi salting ada yang review pake "kak" /mingcry/.

Hobiku yang diseriusin bukan nulis, sih, tapi gambar. Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin fanfic BoBoiBoy. Makanya ff aku jadi ngaco nan gaje bin plotless /mingcry/.  
Segitu aja, deh, ga tau lagi mau ngoceh apa.

Jumpa korang chapter depan! (Kalo lanjut) 


	3. Chapter 3

To Have You

Pair: FangxBBB

BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios.

Bah, saya belum bilang, ya, it's no super power!AU. Biar lebih normal sedikit :^)

Preambule: "Wak OneOverland datang lagi bawa cerita. Saya kemari dengan maksud baik hendak hibur pembaca, penggemar BoBoiBoy, khususnya shipper Fang/BBB semua. Tak pernah terlintas di kepala Wak, Wak yang aslinya tukang gambar ini akan menulis sebuah fanfic, tapi jadilah, soalnya Wak galau cari asupan Fang/BoBoiBoy. Buat sendiri, deh *miris betul*. MAKA BILA KAMU NAK TENGOK CORETAN WAK FOLLOW INSTAGRAM WAK DI prince_wakaranai !" #panglimascammerkeenam (?!)

Okay, well, that's stupid.

Here's your story! Enjoy!

3\. Activities

Kau lagi! Ya, ampun, beruntung suasana hatiku sedang baik. Baiklah, langsung saja, potongan puzzle ketiga.

Kawan, bila ada satu hal yang ingin kuhindari semasa sekolah, itu adalah tugas piket. Tugas itu tidak pernah menyenangkan, karena individu-individu remaja sekolah biasanya tak peduli betapa kamu lelah melaksanakan tugas, mereka tetap saja akan mengotori kelas. Lebih repot lagi, jika kamu harus bekerja sendiri. Nah, itu yang dialami BoBoiBoy.

Hari yang menyenangkan bagi BoBoiBoy sebetulnya, kelasnya menang dalam game sepak bola, melawan kakak kelas pula. Dia juga sempat mencetak, tak tanggung-tanggung, dua gol. Skor akhir 3-2 kelas 10 VS kelas 11. Dua jam terakhir untuk hari Kamis memang diisi eskul. Oh, serunya! BoBoiBoy tak alang kepalang senang sore itu. Langkahnya ringan, ia hendak pergi ke kelas mengambil tas, segera pulang dan melaporkan kemenangannya pada kasurnya. Jelas ia penat, tak usah kau tanya.

Dia memang sedikit terlambat dibanding anggota timnya sebab ia masih harus berurusan dengan pengurus klub sepak bola sekolah sementara teman-temannya langsung berlari sambil bersorak-sorak. Berlari pulang, tentu saja. Aish, Kawan, berhentilah bertanya terus.*"LEMPARAN SANDAL PEMBACA!"* Ah, maaf, Kawan, aku khilaf.

BoBoiBoy berjalan masuk kelas. Beberapa(dua) tas masih tergeletak di bangku, sedangkan pada bangku yang lain, sudah tidak ada tas atau benda apapun, menandakan para pemiliknya sudah pulang. BoBoiBoy melangkah sambil bersenandung tidak jelas menuju mejanya. Ia melirik tempat duduk dibelakang bangkunya, sebuah tas selempang dan jaket yang di dominasi warna ungu gelap tergeletak disitu. Kepunyaan Fang, tentu saja. 'Belum pulang rupanya,' batin BoBoiBoy. Wajar saja, pemuda tampan itu pasti sedang mengikuti kelas Matematika atau apalah. Kegiatan itu lebih lama, sebab sekaligus mengajarkan anak-anak tertua di sekolah.

Satu langkah lagi BoBoiboy sudah akan meninggalkan kelas, ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berlari ke pintu keluar sekolah, tapi sebuah suara seorang perempuan terlanjur mengacaukan imajinasinya tentang mandi dan pergi tidur.

"BoBoiBoy!" itu bunyi suara tersebut.

Si empunya nama menengok. Seorang gadis berjilbab pink dengan wajah cantik tengah berdiri menghadapnya sambil memeluk beberapa map. "Oh, hai, Yaya, ada apa?" sahut BoBoiBoy riang.

Kawan, Yaya ini adalah satu dari tiga orang berjasa yang mendekatkan Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Apa yang Yaya lakukan? Nanti, ya.

"Haah.. Untunglah kamu belum pulang. Selamat atas kemenanganmu dalam pertandingan tadi, aku dengar dari teman-teman yang lain." ucap gadis itu. "Hehe, thanks, Yaya!" jawab BoBoiBoy sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, jangan mentang-mentang sudah menang, kamu mau melalaikan tugas piket kelas, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy tersentak.

"Teman-temanmu yang jadwalnya hari ini sudah pulang semua, tapi lihat! Kelas masih kotor! Dasar, gara-gara aku tidak lihat mereka kabur semua!" Yaya gusar.

"Jadi kamu harus piket sendiri, tolong, ya, BoBoiBoy," tandasnya. "Sudah dulu, aku masih ada rapat bersama dengan ketua kelas kelas lain, bye, BoBoiBoy! Yang bersih, yaaa!"

"Aduh.., terbalik..." keluh BoBoiBoy sambil melihat kelasnya yang, oh, kotor sekali. Berantakan pula. Dosa apa BoBoiBoy hari ini? Dia masuk kembali dengan lunglai.

Kenapa BoBoiBoy tidak kabur saja? Kau bertanya. Oh, Kawan, amukan Yaya itu me-na-kut-kan dan BoBoiBoy yakin jika besok kelas masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Yaya tidak akan meneriakkan namanya dengan nada seperti tadi. Ditambah lagi, Yaya itu juga salah satu dari sedikit sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yaya.

Pemuda bertopi oranye itu mulai menyapu dari deretan meja paling dekat jendela. Deretan tempat dia dan Fang bersemayam(?!) ternyata cukup bersih. Ia hanya perlu menyapu sedikit dan merapikan meja.

BoBoiBoy melirik jam dinding. Jam 4 lewat 10 menit. Ia harap ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam waktu paling lama setengah jam. Namun semakin ia bergerak ke deretan meja yang berada ditengah, harapannya makin hancur. Meja-kursi yang kesana kemari, lantai berpasir, sampah kertas yang banyak. Oh, tampaknya ada yang berkirim surat di deretan itu.

"Tak guna..." omel BoBoiBoy sambil mulai memunguti kertas-kertas itu, sama sekali tidak berminat membacanya.

BoBoiBoy melemparkan tongkat pel. Akhirnya tugas melelahkan itu selesai. Kakinya sudah pegal, punggungnya juga sakit, badannya bersimbah peluh.

Pemuda manis itu melihat lagi kearah jam. Sudah jam 5 lewat 23 menit. Lebih dari satu jam dia membersihkan kandang manusia berumur kisaran 14-15 tahun itu. Sebenarnya tidak sangat lama seandainya dia tak habis lelah berolahraga tadi. Kerjanya tersendat-sendat-*author dihujam pedang halilintar*.

Bagaimanapun, BoBoiBoy perlu istirahat sebentar. Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup pukul 6 petang, mengingat kakak-kakak kelasnya, kelas 12 banyak yang bimbel. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, melepaskan jaketnya lalu menenggelamkan wajah kedalam lipatan tangannya.

Tak lama, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Dia sudah tertidur.

FxBBB

Fang melangkah cepat ke arah ruangan kelasnya. Klub Matematika SMA Pulau Rintis agak sedikit membuatnya kecewa, ternyata materi yang diberikan tidak menantang, singkatnya, membuat bosan. Ya, itulah sulitnya menjadi cerdas. Tak cepat puas. Ia ingin segera mengambil tas dan jaketnya, lalu pergi dari situ. Ia bahkan mendahului siapapun yang ada di ruangan klub tersebut.

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menyatakan saat itu sudah pukul 5 lewat 45 menit. Berarti 15 menit lagi kakak-kakak kelasnya yang bodoh akan keluar. Fang bukannya sombong, tapi mereka memang bodoh, tugas-tugas matematika dan sains yang bagi Fang mudah-mudah itu, tidak bisa mereka kerjakan, mereka malah bertanya padanya yang dua tahun lebih muda. *ya, itu sombong, Fang!* Jangan salahkan Fang kalau dia sudah mempelajari sendiri materi seperti itu dua tahun yang lalu. Karena itu dia berharap banyak dengan Klub Matematika yang telah menggagalkan keinginannya, pupus harapan Fang.

Ia menoleh ke deretan bangkunya.

"BoBoiBoy?" gumamnya. Tentu saja ia cepat mengenali- si pujaan hati*"SERANGAN BAYANG"*- eh, maksudku postur badannya dan topi oranye kadal raksasa kesayangannya itu. Maafkan kekhilafanku, Fang!

Fang berjalan kearah pemuda yang tengah tidur itu, setelah ia meraih barangnya, tentu saja.

"Oi, BoBoiBoy, bangunlah, sudah sore." ucapnya.

"Sebentar..."

"Heh? Tidur pun masih membalas?" kata Fang sedikit tersenyum. Ia lalu duduk dikursi di depan meja BoBoiBoy. Ia mau saja lebih lama memperhatikan wajah tidur BoBoiBoy, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Tapi itu mungkin akan membuat otaknya memproduksi dopamine berlebihan yang akan mengakibatkan ia berbuat tak senonoh. Lagipula, mereka harus segera pulang.

Dan cerita ini diberi rating K+ bukan T apalagi M, tak patutlah bagi adik-adik pembaca yang terhormat.

Ia menggoncang pelan tubuh kurus pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Ayo, bangun, kalau tidak nanti kita terkunci disini," ujarnya setengah mengajak setengah mengancam. Entah mana maksud yang betul, dan hei, apa maksudnya 'kita'? Bukankah dia bisa saja dengan mudah meninggalkan BoBoiBoy disitu? Susahlah, masa' Kawan mau orang tercinta terkunci disekolah?

Derap langkah siswa-siswi yang lelah otaknya dijejali pengetahuan mulai terdengar.

"Nggh..." erang(?!) BoBoiBoy sambil mengangkat wajahnya. "Fang?" Dia menggosok-gosok matanya seakan-akan ia salah lihat kalau-kalau manusia didepannya ini bukan Fang tapi alien yang menyamar -*"BOLA TAUFAN!" "HARIMAU BAYANG!"*- eh, maksudku dia menggosok matanya, masih mengantuk. Maafkan kekhilafanku. Aku insaf, aku insaf!

"Hn. Ini aku, sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau bau keringat." ucap Fang seraya berdiri.

BoBoiBoy yang tadi seperempat jiwanya masih tertidur jadi sadar sepenuhnya karena disebut 'bau keringat'. Pasalnya dia memang bermandikan peluh dan dia terlalu letih untuk protes. "Lelahnya..." katanya sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Fang beranggapan BoBoiBoy pasti sudah membersihkan kelas sendirian. 'Dasar, terlalu baik.' benaknya. Masukkan itu ke daftar keistimewaan BoBoiBoy, Kawan. baik.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengobrol ringan. Atau lebih tepatnya BoBoiBoy menceritakan dengan antusias perihal kemenangannya di game klub sepak bola SMA Pulau Rintis. Seakan tak nampak lagi letih diwajahya. Fang mendengarkan dengan perhatian walau melihat ekspresinya, sama sekali tak tercermin demikian. Setelah puas bercerita BoBoiBoy bertanya;

"Klub Matematika bagaimana?"

Fang menjawab; "Disappointing," yang sukses membuat tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala BoBoiBoy. Fang tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bingung BoBoiBoy, lalu menepuk belakang kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek, semacam mengisyaratkan 'Abang ini tahu segalanya.' *"HOI KATANYA DAH INSAF"*

"Artinya mengecewakan. Belajarlah Bahasa Inggris."

"Ooo~ Kau memang pintar, Fang," puji BoBoiBoy mengangkat jempol dan mengatakan ucapan khasnya, "Terbaiklah!"

"Hn."

FxBBB

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berjilbab pink berjalan bersama para pemimpin kelas, kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah perempuan. Mereka baru selesai rapat soal perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Mereka melihat dua orang pemuda yang nampak akrab sekali di koridor.

"Eh, Yaya, yang berdua itu teman-teman kamu, 'kan?" tanya salah satu gadis sambil menunjuk mereka. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk karena mereka ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Iya, Kak, kenapa?" Yaya menjawab sekaligus balas bertanya.

"Ada apa diantara mereka?" si gadis yang ternyata kakak kelas Yaya melempar pertanyaan lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan kakak kelasnya yang agak absurd itu, senyuman mengembang di wajah Yaya.

"Banyak hal, Kak."

Para gadis itu saling tersenyum.

"Pertunjukan drama belum ditentukan pemerannya, 'kan?"

FIN or TBC?

P.S.  
BoBoiBoy: "Author apaan, nih, image-ku jadi hancur!"  
Fang: "Entah, mana bisa populer aku kalau dibikin kacau begitu!"  
OneOverland: "Ya, maaf-"  
BoBoiBoy: "Heh, Fang, yang dibahas bukan kepopuleran kau, 'lah!"  
Fang: "Cerewet, 'kan ada hubungannya!"  
OneOverland: "Woi, udah-"  
BoBoiBoy: "Tapi intinya bukan soal itu!"  
Fang: "Hmph. Whatever you say, BoBoiBoy."  
BoBoiBoy: "'Sok Inggris!"  
Fang: "Kau saja yang tak bisa,"  
OneOverland: "UDAH, LU BERDUA KAWIN AJA SANA!"

krik krik.. krik krik..

NOTE:  
HAI SEMUAAAAA :D Haiya, syukurlah banyak juga yang demen Fang/BoBoiBoy! Aku gak suka kebalikkannya (yang makin menyeruak), I have to do the opposite justice! /nak/

Akhirnya ada karakter lain nongol juga! Yaya! ^q^ walau cuma bentar /ming/ CERITANYA BERKEMBANG AHAHAH Duh, saya gak bakat nulis friendly-fluff asdfghjkl Dan maaf updatenya telat, paket saya habis maa~ :'D Ini aja numpang wi-fi perpustakaan daerah ww

Aaaaaa revieeeeeeews Aku jawab beberapa yowwww

To: roleparody: Yay, ada teman sesumur-eh, seumur! Tapi aku tahun ini 14, lho uvu)a

To: aiko chiharu: Aku udah 13 dari tahun lalu. *rotfl* ni dah cukup panjangkah? He? Cara nulis macam aku? Itu, ngeyel aja waktu ngerjain tugas sekolah, apalagi yang semacam matematika(guruku bukan cikgu Papa sih :'D) dan IPA, pasti ada aja lampu yang nongol dikepala, alias ide*jangan ditiru, ya, adik-adik*.

To: Ilham is Ila's Brother:  
To Ila : Selama ada yang baca, lanjut aja, 'kok.  
"Terimakasih, BoBoiBoy..." hNGGH tak sabar nak tengok!  
To Ilham: Eh? Emang kalian umurnya berapa? uvu FB... Cari aja Jackson Overland, silahkan di-add, ya, buat semuanya... uvu

To: BlackAzure29: Salam kenal juga! :D And welcome to the fandom! /padahalbarujuga/  
Thanks pujiannya, tapi saya masih perlu banyak belajar maa~ :D Fang sama BoBoiBoy emang imut dari sononya, hahaha...

Jumpa korang chapter depan! 


	4. Chapter 4

To Have You

Pair: FangxBBB

BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios

Preambule:  
Eh, mah gerd/alay/  
Sorry banget chapter kemaren sooper dooper boring!  
Bahkan setelah nulis chapter 4 ini nampaknya saya kena writer's block, padahal sebetulnya ini udah ada plot bulan lalu tapi, yaaaah~ Sorry for the loooooong delay, here's your another quite boring chapter. I still hope you'd like it, though.

4\. Yaya's Part of The Story Begins

Oh! Kau! Ah, tak sabar aku berbagi cerita! Aku akan mengenalkan sedikit padamu orang-orang berjasa lainnya. Walaupun kita masih berfokus pada perbuatan Yaya serta bagaimana uniknya semesta memperlakukan dua pemuda yang ceritanya makin kemari makin memusingkan di dalam kesederhanaan.

"Ehem, semuanya, perhatikan!" ucap seorang gadis berjilbab pink, Yaya. Ia adalah pengurus kelas. Diberikan padanya posisi itu sebab-

"PERHATIKAAAAAAAAAN!"

Nah, sebab ketegasannya. Ia disegani, bahkan oleh beberapa orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Kelas yang sempat riuh itu terdiam. BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Dia punya firasat buruk pagi ini, dan seruan Yaya tadi seperti sebuah pertanda bahwa suatu hal akan kacau.

Ia melirik kebelakang, refleks. Matanya menangkap wajah seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap berkacamata yang tahunan sudah dikenal olehnya, tapi yang dilirik malah menatap langit. BoBoiBoy tak sempat memikirkan bahwa pemuda itu, Fang, dalam diam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, menyadari lirikannya tadi, sebab sekarang dia dan mata beningnya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kata-kata gadis berjilbab didepan sana.

"'Kan, bagus kalau senyap begini." ujar Yaya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang sukar kujelaskan. Pahit dan masam. "Teman-teman, sekolah kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya tanggal 13 April nanti..." Yaya lalu membuka catatan hasil rapatnya dengan seluruh pengurus kelas 2 hari lalu, dan rapatnya dengan diri sendiri. Apa isi rapat Yaya dan dirinya sendiri?

/flashback/

Yaya memasuki ruangan berpendingin udara itu, sudah hapal akan posisi furnitur disana; kursi yang tidak begitu empuk beserta meja yang diatur sehingga membentuk lingkaran, tembok kuning gading beserta tempelan yang tidak perlu, pot tanaman hijau yang enggan berbunga di pojok-pojok ruangan, lantai putih itu, ia sudah hapal. Inilah ruang rapat pengurus-pengurus kelas seperti dirinya. Deskripsi penulis sungguh suram tapi sebenarnya ruangan itu lumayan bagus.

"Berdasarkan hasil penilaian kemampuan kelas yang saya observasi dengan guru-guru, berikut adalah tugas-tugas kalian untuk acara ulang tahun ke-14 SMA Pulau Rintis: Kelas X A bertugas untuk pertunjukan musik,  
Kelas X B bertugas untuk pertunjukan drama,  
Kelas X C bertugas menampilkan paduan suara, sampai disini ada yang keberatan?" ucap ketua rapat, pengurus kelas XII A.

'Memangnya kelas kami dramatis banget apa?' benak Yaya.

"Jika tidak, selanjutnya..."

Keesokan harinya, mereka mengadakan rapat lagi, tetapi membahas pendanaan, seusai rapat...

"Ada apa diantara mereka?" si gadis yang ternyata kakak kelas Yaya melempar pertanyaan lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan kakak kelasnya yang agak absurd itu, senyuman mengembang di wajah Yaya.

"Banyak hal, Kak."

Para gadis itu saling tersenyum.

"Pertunjukan drama belum ditentukan pemerannya, 'kan?"

/end of flashback/

Jadi yang dirapatkan Yaya dengan Yaya: pertunjukan drama.

"...jadi, kelas kita, X B ditugaskan untuk menampilkan drama, bagaimana menurut kalian kalau kita menampilkan dongeng ini..." Yaya menulis di whiteboard.

Di papan tulis itu tertera:

Pertunjukan Drama: Red Riding Hood

BoBoiBoy menangkap judul itu sebagai hal asing. Ia menoleh pada Fang. Refleks lagi. Apapun yang berbahasa Inggris yang tak ia pahami, ditanyakan pada Fang. Ckckck.*heh!*

"Pst, Fang, red-riding-hod itu ceritanya apa?"

"Bacaannya 'red-raiding-hud', bodoh, masa' kau tak tau cerita gadis yang pergi ke hutan dan mau dimakan serigala itu?"

"Oh, itu! Aku suka!"

"Oh?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Fang mengangkat alis. Obrolan tanpa suara mereka bisa terus berlangsung kalau saja tidak dipotong oleh-

"Oi, Yaya, itu dongeng anak-anak, 'lah!" Protes sebuah suara. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal, berkulit gelap yang mengenakan jaket hijau-kuning. Namanya Gopal. Oh, dia adalah orang yang berjasa juga.

"Haiya, kamu ini Gopal, kita ambil basic ceritanya saja, kita bisa improvisasi lagi nanti! 'Kan, Yaya?" suara lain menyahut omongan Gopal barusan. Dari bunyinya, dapat disimpulkan pemilik suara itu dongkol dengan kependek-akalan Gopal, dan dia keturunan Chinese. Nama empunya suara itu: Ying, seorang gadis berambut hitam legam diikat dua yang mengenakan kacamata bundar berwarna biru. Penampilannya didominasi warna kuning dan biru. Dia juga termasuk tiga orang berjasa yang kubilang itu, maka sekarang kamu sudah mengenal mereka semua. Sabarlah, disini aku ingin fokus pada Yaya.

"Betul, itu, Ying. Jangan cerewet, Gopal. Apakah teman-teman semua setuju?"

"Setuju..." jawab satu kelas kompak, mereka tidak mau mendapatkan tatapan maut Yaya seperti yang ditujukan pada Gopal tadi, dan Yaya kelihatan sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Siapa yang berani melawan? 0 orang.

"Bagus! Aku sudah membuat kertas undian peran dan tugas, silahkan diambil bergantian, ya!" ujar Yaya ceria sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas. Tuh, kan, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tak terbayang apabila mereka menolak tadi.

Yaya memanggil nama teman-temannya satu per satu, melarang mereka membuka gulungan kertasnya sampai semua sudah mendapat satu ditangan masing-masing.

"BoBoiBoy!" seru Yaya. Firasat buruk kembali menggelayuti hati pemuda bertopi oranye itu saat ia meraih gulungan kertasnya. Ia menepis firasat itu.

"Baik, semua sudah dapat? Sekarang buka!"

Gopal membuka gulungannya, tertulis disana 'Penata Panggung 2'.

BoBoiBoy membuka juga miliknya, tertulis disana: 'Huntsman'

Ying: 'Penata Kostum 2'

Sedangkan yang mendapat peran Red Riding Hood sendiri adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam sedikit dibawah bahu. Tak pentinglah sebenarnya perananya dalam cerita yang coba kuungkapkan padamu ini*author dijambak*, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia yang mendapat peran utama, tak etis juga bila tak kuceritakan. Lagipula, didalam hatinya gadis ini mengharapkan yang mendapat kertas bertuliskan Red Riding Hood itu BoBoiBoy saja. Nama gadis itu Venn. Bukan, bukan diagram venn! Namanya memang begitu!

Sudah cukup perihal Venn.

Semua yang mendapat tugas perihal diluar pertokohan, seperti punya Gopal, tertera dikertasnya '2'. Begini penjelasan Yaya:

"Karena kalian semua adalah asistenku, tapi aku juga akan tampil sebentar sebagai Ibu dari Little Red Riding Hood, lalu narator cerita."

Terima kasih Gopal sudah bertanya. Keterlaluan rajin memang Yaya itu.

Fang membuka gulungannya dengan malas. Disana tertera: "Wolf/Serigala". Dia menghela napas. Serigala itu tokoh yang menurutnya menyedihkan. Dia tak berniat komplain dan memulai rutukan soal nasibnya yang terus sial sejak dia jatuh cinta. Cinta agaknya membuatmu jadi self-centered.

"Latihan akan dimulai besok, satu jam setiap hari, sepulang sekolah! Yang membolos tanpa alasan yang bagus akan dapat hukuman!"

"Ugh..."

Rasanya, firasat buruk BoBoiBoy masih belum hilang.

*  
Akhirnya mereka latihan juga. Mengesalkan buat BoBoiBoy, terpaksa tak ikut eskul sepak bola. Dengan tak berniat pemuda manis itu membolak-balik halaman buku berisi dialog miliknya, kalimat-kalimat tokoh 'Huntsman' hanya sedikit, jadi sekarang tak ada yang perlu repot melatih BoBoiBoy. Ia malah pesimis sempat membaca dialognya, menilai kondisi latihan mereka sekarang. Yaya sibuk mengkritik cara Fang memerankan sang 'Serigala', tidak niatlah, akan membuat penonton ketiduran dan semacamnya, sementara teman-temannya pengurus panggung dan kostum juga sedang tenggelam dalam diskusi bagaimana seharusnya mereka akan tampil.

Semua sibuk kecuali BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy bosan.

Ia menguap dan meraih ranselnya, dengan buku dialog di tangan, ia perlahan menghilang dari ruangan itu. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyadari kepergiannya, dan tidak akan mendapat semburan Yaya karena ia sudah menyiapkan banyak alasan. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Sekarang.

Benar saja, tak ada yang sadar bahwa figur manis bertopi kadal raksasa oranye dan berjaket merah sudah keluar dari ruangan yang mulai diselimuti tumpahan cahaya jingga dari langit sore itu, tidak seorang pun, kecuali Fang.

Perginya figur itu membuat usaha Fang menguasai perannya semakin berantakan.

"Hahaha, tapi sekolah kita ini setahun lebih muda darimu, ya, 'Serigala'?"

"Kau ingat, eh?"

"Tentu saja."

TBC!

NOTE:  
I'M SO SORRY FOR THE REAAAALLY LATE UPDATE, MY DEAR FELLAS!

Chap ini rada banyakan dialognya ya ^q^ Venn itu ocku eheheheh salahkan pelajaran matematika kelas 7 persoalan himpunan yang pake diagram Venn. Doi asal nyempil aja /ming/

UGH gak nemu mood buat nulis lately, guys, sorry! Lelah dengan segala tugas sekolah dan aku lagi into fandom Naruto, ship-ku GaaNaru btw. UvU)" /gapenting

Aku berusaha ngewujudkan karakter BBB yang gak terlalu girly disini, karena pada dasarnya dia itu kuat, aku pengen Fang kita jatuh cinta sama dia yang demikian dan aku juga pengen Fang melihat dimana sisi fragile-nya BBB secara perlahan soooo~ maaf, ya, kalau 'itu'nya belum nampak.

Btw, BBB itu kuasanya macam Multiple Personality/Character Disorder, ya?  
Episode 17 gila sakit banget! Tapi banyak hints FBBBnya aku jadi bingung mesti senang apa sedih LOL.

Well, see you on the next chapter! 


End file.
